The Diamondbacks
by shrimpeater
Summary: First book of the series "the Magic of Fire and Ice" The Feredan Circle, where everyone is kissing everyone. The story of six young mages, growing up in the Circle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the blonde one.

She had seen him before... His blonde hair was different than everyone else.  
Jowan said the boy had spent two years here so far.

Pandora didn't recall that at all. "What do you mean you don't remember?" Jowan asked her, confused.  
Jowan was a boy of 13 years of age, her age as well.  
He wore gray apprentice robes and his black hair covered his green eyes in a sloppy mess on his head.  
Pandora frowned, Her crimson robes covered most of her growing feminine features.. what little they were. Her brown hair slid to her right side of her face and ended towards her back.  
"I don't remember that at all" she whispered.

The first Enchanter had just told her that now she was moving into the apprentice bunks with the older children.  
And she was bunking with.. the blonde boy in Green robes.  
He was the only one in Green.  
"... What do the green robes mean?" she asked Jowan nervously.

They were just outside of the library, looking in, the blonde was standing there, thumbing threw a book.  
"I don't know.. something different I guess?" he shrugged.  
The Templar standing just at the door huffed at the two children, listening to their predicament.  
Although they couldn't see his face, they were sure he was annoyed with them.  
He finally turned and looked down to the Girl.  
"Girl, just go speak to him. They are the same as you." he ordered and returned to being watchful.

Pandora wasn't expecting the Templar to speak to her at all.  
She frowned, thinking.  
And within a moment, she lifted up her fists,  
"Alright... I will do this" she stood up straight and walked into the Door way,  
prepared to go and speak to the Blonde boy.  
She walked out into the hallway. Her Bravery overcame her thought process of running away and walked over to The blonde.  
She didn't have to greet him, the blonde noticed her in his area of comfort about two feet from him.  
She stopped and stared at him.  
His caramel eyes greeted her happily, seeing him smile.  
The blonde's hair was pulled back in a pony tail and his loose strands swayed to the left side of his head. His face was still roundish but showing signs of a growing man.  
He seemed to recognize her, closing the book and tucking it under his arm.  
Pandora blushed Feverishly and turned away from him, speed walking away from the blonde.

Jowan sighed from his hiding spot and jumped up to Greet the blonde, who was now left in confusion.  
He was pouting, trying to understand what just happened.  
"I apologize for Pandora... she's... um... shy?" Jowan offered with a shrug.  
"I see that" The blonde responded sadly, "She is my new bunk mate right? I was hoping to say hi..." he looked to Jowan, his big brown eyes seeming to burst with tears, "... Was it something I did?"  
Jowan raised a brow at the weird blonde teen and shrugged, "No no... I am sure it wasn't anything you did.. she is... shy?"  
He couldn't come up with a better word honestly.

"Anders, is this kid messing with you?"  
A taller boy walked over, This boy's hair was brown and he had it cut short. He was starting to show scruff on his chin. He had to have been 15 or so. He wore robes that were also grey.  
The blonde shook his head, "No no, this is one of my bunk mates friends" he explained to the taller boy.  
The short haired boy stopped and looked to Jowan.  
"Oh..." he muttered.  
"I am Anders... This is Karl" The blond introduced the two of them.  
"I am Jowan... Pandora and I were just moved into the the older quarters with you all" Jowan explained as Karl softened his glare at the boy.  
"Oh... you're the one bunking with Niall right?" Anders asked, smiling.  
Karl began to ponder, stroking his chin in thought, "I just had an idea Anders..." he got the blonde's attention.  
"Lets initiate them" he shot him a smirk.  
Anders stared up at the taller teen and smirked, now turning his caramel eyes to Jowan.  
Jowan's face turned fearful, "Initiate? Into what?" he asked.  
But before either of the older two could answer, Jowan's name was called.  
"JOWAN!" it was another teen age boy, about 14.  
His hair was to his shoulders and dangled into his face. He was brunette with light brown eyes. His robes were the color blue.  
"Oh thank the maker I found you" Niall walked over, "Pandora is in her new bunk, crying. What did you do to her?"  
Jowan's arms raised in defense, "Wait wait, you have the wrong guy" he began to defend himself.  
Anders' face dropped into a shocked sadness, "...She's... She's crying?" he asked, hurt that he hadn't spoken to her first.  
Niall turned to Anders, "So this is your fault? If one of the elders finds her crying, we will all be in trouble" he glared at Anders.  
Anders pouted a moment and then shot Niall a smile, "Then lets go cheer her up" he offered them.  
The other three boys shot each other a confused look and then back to Anders with their confusion.

Pandora found herself in the mist of her new pillow and blanket.  
She couldn't speak up.. she couldn't find her voice.  
She could have said anything, even if it didn't make sense.  
She should at least have said something.. saying nothing made her look like a complete fool and she couldn't even bring herself to get out of the bed now.  
She should just die here where she laid...

"Pandora Amell?" A voice asked her.  
It sounded like a boy... someone her age?  
She didn't dare turn around to the voice.  
She put the blanket over her head, hiding further.  
"Come on Pandora, is that anyway to meet your bunk mate?" Jowan sounded.  
Pandora flipped over and moved the blanket down, to show her face.  
Her eyes were dried red with her tears, it had scared down her cheeks.  
The blonde was the first person she saw.  
She immediately ducked back under the covers.  
She couldn't... she couldn't...

She felt the covers being gently pulled, seeing the blonde boy smiling down gently at her.  
"hey now" it was the first voice who said her name, "Relax, We won't bite"  
"I might" The tallest boy muttered out with a cheeky Grin.  
The blonde chuckled and hit the taller boy with his hand.  
"I am Anders, the tall one there is Karl" The blonde named Anders spoke.  
"You and I are bunk mates... so will you please come out?" he asked with a soft smile.  
Pandora felt her face heat up again and ducked down into the blanket.  
Jowan began to laugh as Anders looked into the hole that was left where she sunk in from.  
"Come on Pandora, Don't be such a baby" Jowan chuckled.  
Niall sounded after, "That is mean to say. Some people are just scared of being in the center of attention" He explained, "Its a fear for some"  
Anders looked to Niall during his explanation and then pulled away from the blanket in thought.  
Silent for a few minutes before Anders stuck his head back into the blanket and laid there, staring down at a raspy breathing Pandora.  
"Hi again. I am still Anders-"  
"You've said that already" Pandora spoke sarcastically.  
Anders smiled at that, "Good. Glad to know you can speak. I thought we should get to know each other... you know... sit and do stuff" he tried to explain as she sat up, pulling the blanket away from the two of them.  
Anders was half way on her bed how, laying over her pillow.  
The other three boys stood there, watching Anders make a fool of himself.  
"Get off my bed" She tossed the blanket at him, hitting him and knocking him back to the floor.  
She glared down at him as He struggled with the blanket and put it down to the floor to look at her.  
"Jeez you are Violent..." Anders pouted at the girl.  
Her face was filled with scars left by the tears, red, new...

Anders heart dropped and he reached up to her face. His hand began to emit a blue energy and the scars left by the tears vanished.  
She backed away after he was finished.  
Jowan and Niall's mouths both opened in shock.  
"So that's what the green means" Jowan basked in the healers presence.  
Pandora backed to the center of the bed. "... a healer..."  
"I've shown you my magic... now you show me yours" Anders jumped back up onto her bed, his legs dangling off the bed again.  
Pandora sat on her knees, staring down at Anders.  
She lifted both of her hands and closed her eyes.  
In her left hand a flame ignited and her right was slowly encased in ice.  
Anders watched entranced and smiled as she stopped and put her hands down, now staring at him with a soft stare.  
"What was that for?" Jowan finally asked.  
Anders got up and put her blanket over her pillow. "Connection" he told them. "She is scared right? Show her you can be trusted" he explained and walked around the bed to the front, crouching down to her.  
She was small compared to the boys around her.  
Anders found her adorable and smiled at her. "How about we play a game? You can choose"  
Pandora raised a brow at him and shrugged, "Do.. uh... do you know how to play Diamondback?" she asked, keeping her eyes away from his gaze.  
At that the taller boy sounded, "Hey... isn't that a betting game?" Karl asked, sounding miffed.  
Pandora looked up at him, glaring. "It is if you make it so" she told him.  
Niall frowned, "We shouldn't be playing betting games..." he whispered to them.  
Anders stood up and nodded "Then we shall play Diamondback in the eve"  
he told them and looked to Karl, "We will go down there and play" he smiled.  
Karl nodded and walked away, folding his hands to his chest with a smug grin.  
Niall and Jowan stared at each other and then back to Anders who shrugged, "We will play after night fall" Niall asked First.  
"all of us?" Jowan asked, slight fear in his voice.

As the day turned to Night, Pandora found herself sleeping rather peacefully.  
She was snuggled into her blanket softly.  
But her sleep was interrupted when She felt something shake her awake Gently.  
"Pandora" Anders' voice whispered, "Its time to play Diamondback..."  
Pandora groaned and sat up slowly. Although it was dark, the place wasn't pitch black.  
Soft candles were light up about the circle's tower to make sure the Templars could see.  
"Its past curfew" Pandora whipped the sleep from her eyes, "Lets not..."  
Anders pouted to her, "But you suggested it.."  
Pandora huffed and nodded, pulling a small box that would hold cards out from under her bed.  
She stood up, her robed night gown thick.  
Anders was wearing something similar.  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the corner of the room, right across from their bed.  
There was some shelves and behind one was a latch on the floor.  
He walked over and pulled up the latch, He held it open for her to jump in.  
Pandora looked to Anders, glaring at him. "Jump in, hurry up" He whispered.  
Pandora sighed and jumped into the hole in the floor.  
She dropped down a few feet into a small walk way in the floor.  
There was a ladder just to the right of where she landed to head back up and then the ladder continued down into a hole.  
Anders landed next to her, shutting the latch above them.  
The room they were in was probably about 5 feet in height.  
Pandora lit her left hand up in flame, not particularly liking the dark. The room was especially bare.  
"Down the ladder" Anders told her, waiting for her to go first.  
Pandora sighed and tried her best to not fall down the hole itself.  
They didn't go very far, they ended about six feet down.  
They reached an area that actually lit up a bit, due to the moonlight coming in threw a hole above the cave.  
Just under this widened hole was a tree, about ten feet high.  
It bore no fruit and under it was Karl, Jowan, and Niall.  
Karl was sitting on the ground Lazily while Jowan and Niall were carving into the tree.  
Anders walked ahead of Pandora, showing the way as Pandora allowed her flames to disintegrate from her hands.  
"You were supposed to wait for us" Anders complained to Karl, who shrugged.  
"Whoops" he laughed as Anders grumbled angrily.  
Pandora walked up, staring at the tree's unearthly glow.  
"...How... How did you two find this place?" She asked.  
"I saw Karl going down here one day" Anders told him.  
"Apparently some old apprentices left a map to this place in one of the books. Karl found it first" Anders explained and sat down next to Karl as Jowan handed the Dagger to Niall.  
"Pandora, you made it" Jowan rushed over to the only girl. "You have to carve your name into it too" he explained to her.  
Pandora's face dropped to a glare. "Why?"  
Anders huffed, "Do you question everything?" he asked, slightly becoming bored.  
Pandora looked to Anders, "That tree feels pain too! Why would you hurt it like that?" she argued against Anders.  
Anders face read confused innocence. "...Trees feel pain?" he asked.  
Pandora huffed, "Well.. I don't know... but that's what I've heard" she explained.  
Karl sighed, "Just carve your name into the tree.. so we can play Daimondback already" he grumbled, now laying back into the ground.  
Niall pulled away from the tree finally and Pandora walked over.  
"This is horrible... I hope you boys know that" Pandora took the dagger from Niall and carved her name into the tree with them.  
They all watched in silence as Pandora came to the realization that there were more than just their names here.  
"Who... who are all these people?" Pandora finally asked, dropping down towards the base of the tree to look at the names.  
Anders smiled, "All the mages who found this sanctuary before us" he explained, holding his knees to himself, "Cool isn't it? Its kind of a legacy. Something we will have to keep going when we leave..." his voice trailed as Pandora dropped the dagger at the roots.  
She turned back to them and they all sat in a circle, awaiting to play and be taught to play Diamond back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lake Calenhad

A few weeks had passed since that night of Diamondback. The five decided that under that tree would be their meeting place and once a month they will end up there. In about a week's time would be their next meeting to play. The five knew they could never talk about it, due to the templars or the elders finding out. But it was still memorized...

This day was a week from their meeting. The teenage apprentices were having their monthly routine of exercise out on the beaches of the tower, the water being lake Calenhad.

Pandora looked out to the lake, sighing heavily as their instructor began to give them the rules. Anders sat next to her.  
Jowan and Niall had been in the group that morning and Karl was towards the evening.

Anders was looking at her arms as she softly spoke. The two had become slightly closer as friends, but Pandora was still ruthlessly violent and Anders was still silly.

Just like the other apprentices, Anders and Pandora wore cloth shorts and a cloth shirt with no sleeves to exercise in.

"I woke up to them" she showed him her burns on her arm, "I know I sleep on my arms.. do you think my tears could burn me in my sleep?" she asked Anders.

Anders tilted his head to the left, staring at her arms. "Maybe.. if you want... later, I can heal them for you?" he offered. Although at times silly, Anders was sweet and willing to help his friends, especially if he knew he could help them out.

Pandora nodded as the instructor got their group up to swim.

"You can swim right?" Anders asked Pandora, showing a confident smirk.

Pandora glared at Anders, "Is the sky blue Anders?" she asked harshly as he laughed.

After Anders laughter died, he smirked to her again, "Then how about a race? All the way to the end of Lake Calenhad?"

Pandora raised a brow, the lake was huge. How could they swim all the way to the other end?

"... did you hit your head on the way here?" she asked him and then looked to the templars watching them from afar, "And don't you think we will be stopped?" she asked, whispering almost.

Anders smirk grew, "Not if they are preoccupied" he urged her, "Come on, It'll be fine" he told her.

Pandora felt her insides squeeze, "I...I... I don't know Anders..." she finally looked away, upset that he wasn't listening... again.

Anders frowned, "Then I guess you really can't swim" he coaxed, watching her for a rise, Resting his hands behind his head as he spoke.

Pandora snapped her glare to him, "You are soooo On, Serrah" she crouched down and touched the grass under her feet. It immediately caught fire and she backed away to the sand, grabbing one of Anders's wrist along with her.

It didn't take long for the fire to spread and for everyone: templar, apprentice and Elder alike to notice the fire spreading.

The two charged into the water threw the commotion and began to swim away from the tower.

Pandora recalled the elders telling them to never use magic outside of the circle walls... Well she had a score to settle. Couldn't let that get in the way, could she?

Pandora didn't know when she decided to stop to tread water, but when she did, she could see that the tower was further away than she had meant it to be.

She looked next to her to see Anders swimming up beside her and treading water easily.

"We are half way there" He told her as she looked back to the tower. She couldn't see the fire or any of the templars from here.

Anders began to swim away again and Pandora followed suit.

They arrived on land long after the sun had set. The crescent moon high in the night sky.

Pandora sat on the sand and coughed loudly, getting cold quickly. She laid back and rested there, watching Anders climb up next to her and lay back on the sand.

"I totally won" Anders chuckled to her.

Pandora scoffed, "You keep telling yourself that" she said close to a whisper.

A silence sliced between the two and Pandora sat up, her hair wrinkled from the lake and slightly shivering.

"We just escaped the tower didn't we?" Pandora asked Anders as he rested his hands behind his head.

"Pandora.. I am hurt, we didn't escape." Anders shrugged, "We are just taking a vacation"

Pandora glared at Anders, "Vacation huh?" she sighed and laid back down. "If it wasn't for the fact I was exhausted, I would beat you right now..." She sighed and looked up to the sky, feeling sleep hit her hard.

She heard movement next to her and Anders scooted closer to her.

"What is it?" She bitterly asked Anders.

Anders face saddened, "Are you mad at me?" he asked.

She watched as his face became a beacon of sadness that she couldn't resist. She huffed and shook her head, "No.. I am not mad. Cold, but not mad" She flipped over to her side, back facing him. "Good night Anders"

She felt him shiver a moment and then latch onto her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I am cold too" Anders sounded hurt.

"Then find your own warmth"

"But you are warm...Can't you share?"

"No. I will not share my fire with you. You tricked me into coming out here"

"... I didn't want to go alone alright...I am tired of that place you know..."

Anders voice sounded cracked, broken, like a piece of glass.

Pandora felt her heart sink into her stomach as she flipped over to stare at him.

Ander's face had dropped to sorrow. He remembered his family. He remembered his home.

"...you want to go home?" She asked, now staring at him.

Anders looked into Pandora's eyes, "Not home.. just away from there..." He grumbled, "I don't like it..."

Pandora softened her glare and put her hands in between them. She sparked a small flame that warmed the two.

"I... I am sorry for lying Pan..." He shortened her name.  
She... sort of liked it.

Pandora sighed, "I forgive you.. just warn me next time you want to leave..." she explained, "So we can be prepared to leave"

Anders eyes lifted upwards, "...but we are away from the tower... they won't find us.."

Pandora frowned, "Yes they will.. they have a sample of our blood..They'll find us eventually..."

That made Anders sour more, as if the hope from his big caramel eyes were leaving him.

Pandora sighed, "Don't worry, even if they catch us again, We will always find a way out" She encouraged him.

That made Anders smile, which in turn, warmed Pandora's heart.

"Now go to sleep so we can start early tomorrow" She ordered him.

Anders nodded and snuggled close to her warm hands and shut his eyes.

Pandora watched his form sleep for a moment before shutting her own eyes into a deep sleep.

The morning after, Pandora found herself sleeping in the sand alone. The sun shown on her face as she cringed at its light. She groaned and sat up. Tempted to rub the sleep from her eyes, but noticing just in time that she was covered in sand. She grumbled and walked over to the water and washed the sand away.

Pandora then looked around, not seeing Anders anywhere... she wondered if someone had taken him in the night or if he simply found something to occupy his simple brain.

It was probably the latter.

She finished cleaning the sand off, but now she was wet again. She huffed, not caring too much about being wet. She walked past the sand into the forest just behind the sand. Grass wedging themselves in between her toes as she was able to see the sun light shine threw as it rose slowly into the sky.

"Anders?" she called out and suddenly hearing a thud a little ways in. She walked into the forest and looked to her left, hearing a groaning now.

She looked over to Find Anders, upside down, in front of a tree.

"... Do I want to know what you are doing?" she asked, raising her hand to her head and pushed her hair out of the way, showing both eyes now.

Anders rolled over and sat up, now staring at her eyes. They were an ice blue color and shined brightly. "I ...I was trying to find breakfast" he pointed upwards to the trees, "There are some apples up there.." he told her, still looking to her eyes, almost mesmerized.

Pandora let her hair fall back over her right eye and watched Anders snap out of his trance. She guessed not even he was immune to the color of her eyes. She looked up to find Apples in the branches above.

"...hmmm" she hummed a bit, "Do you think this is an orchard for apple trees? Do you think we are trespassing?" she asked him as he looked up too.

Anders shrugged, "I don't know.. I haven't seen anyone else but you" he told her and climbed back up the tree again. Or at least attempted to again.

After the third try, he had to stop and heal himself, hurting his right elbow and shoulder.

Pandora sighed and began to climb the tree. She was smaller, lighter and could hold her own weight. She made it to the first branch and pulled on an Apple just above her head. She grabbed it and tossed it to Anders, who was staring up at her from the ground.

She tossed a few more before deciding that would be enough. She dropped down and landed on her feet and knees, almost like an assassin.

"That was awesome!" Anders had already began to eat one of the apples as she walked over and sat down in front of him, "Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

Pandora shrugged, "I don't know.. I have a vague memory of a woman telling me that its in my blood.. So I have always kept it up." she told him, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"A woman... your mother maybe?" He asked, curiously.

Pandora shrugged as she ate, "I don't know.. I was 4 when I arrived at the circle.. I don't remember much of my parents or where I grew up...I know I have living family here in Fereldan... somewhere..." she explained.

He had finished his first apple and started on his second. He seemed saddened, "...living family... do you mean your parents are... gone?" he asked, trying to mask the word dead.

Pandora stopped eating her apple and looked to him, saddening. "The night they brought me to the circle... I remember it being winter.. really cold.. and... the Templars made the house... warm.. like fire..." she began to think, trying to remember... not much coming to mind. "I mostly just remember the switch of extreme cold and extreme heat... if they burned my parents house down and killed them.. I do not remember.." she explained, watching his face full of sorrow. "What of you? Do you remember your parents?" she asked, trying to get him to cheer up.

Asking about his parents made him hurt more. "My mother tried to hide me... my father found out and he turned me into the templars... they only allowed me to keep the pillow my mother made for me when I was younger.." he explained to her, looking up at her. His body hunched over now, seemingly depressed.

Pandora nodded as he continued, "I was 11 when I joined the circle.. from the Anderfells..."

Pandora then raised his brow, "Anders... from the Anderfells?" she asked, almost giggling at that, "Is that a nickname?" she asked, raising a brow.

Anders blushed lightly and looked away, trying to play it off. "It... sort of..." he mumbled out, now looking to the lake.

Pandora finished her apple and threw her core at him, causing a "OW!" from Anders.

"Tell me the truth" Pandora ordered.

Anders sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Its a self proclaimed nickname alright... jeez... that hurt" he complained, now holding his shoulder, where the core had hit.

Pandora nodded at the answer and looked back out at the lake, to the tower. They could just make it out.

"It has to be a few days walk from here to there..." Pandora commented as Anders continued to eat.

"More like a week" Anders told her, looking back to her, "now that we are away.. what do you think we should do?" He asked her.

Pandora raised a brow, "If I knew where my cousins were living, we could go there" she shrugged, "But I don't know their names.. I wouldn't know where to start... and I wouldn't want to bother them with mages..."

Anders nodded and finished his second apple. "Then we should head to the nearest town"

"Which would be?" Pandora glared at him.

"Redcliffe, Its just over there..." he stopped pointing in the opposite direction of the lake. Within a moment, he thought about it, slightly pouting, "I.. uh... I think"

Pandora raised a brow, "No sense of Direction, hmm?" she asked him.

"I resent that" Anders told her, pointing at her mockingly.

Pandora smirked and stood up, "I am sure you do Anders...I am sure you do"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The elf from Tevintar

It was night fall of the sixth day.

Pandora and Anders had spent a week in the apple trees. Luckily, there was nothing that would hurt them and Pandora had to be coaxed to go any further into the trees. She continued to return to the spot on the beach, looking out to the tower.

They built a fire and had begun to rid the area of a few apples.

They eventually began to roast the apples.

And tonight was no different...

Pandora was sitting at the edge of the grass, looking out to the tower again.

Anders was at their small fire, eating a raw apple and looking to the girl.

He felt his heart drop, he took her from the only home she had ever known... She was scared of moving on... he guessed the girl wasn't as hardened as she thought she was. He picked up another apple and walked over to her, plopping himself next to her. Sitting a few inches away.

"Here" he offered her the uneaten apple with a smile.

Pandora looked to the apple and then back to the tower, "I am not hungry"

Anders bit into his own apple, "You haven't eaten since lunch.. come on...just one" he urged, holding the apple out again, in front of her.

Pandora then glared at Anders, "I am getting tired of Apples" she growled at him and turned away.

"Then how about fish?" He offered, "There is a whole lake full of them"

Pandora made a face of disgust, "Ew... no... I hate fish..." she grumbled again.

Anders began to pout, he hated seeing her like this. He then looked at the tower, "...You miss the tower?" he asked.

She looked up to him, "Its been my home for most of my known life Anders..." she glared, "... I am sorry about your life... but Mine was there..." she began to mope.

Anders huffed and looked back out at the lake and the tower. He wondered if Karl and the others were getting ready to head into the their hide away.. away from everyone.

Just then, some rustling came from behind the trees and within a moment, a blur landed in between them, a dagger in hand.

It was an elf, his dark skin and ears could just barely be seen. He wore black, to make him invisible to the night. Nothing was seen on his face was the elf's eyes and strands of brown to black hair. His eyes were an violet color.

The elf had two daggers in his hands, pointing them towards the teenagers.

"The owner thought there was someone out here. I guess I am getting paid after all" The elf hissed out. He lifted himself up and ran towards Pandora first.

She lifted her hands, flames coming naturally and shot a tunnel of flames at him. He wasn't expecting magic and was flung back into a tree.

His eyes widened and he ran off, his clothes flaming behind him.

"YEAH, THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH US" Anders yelled at the running elf.

Pandora glared at Anders, "You didn't do anything" She folded her arms.

Anders shrugged like a goof and sat back in the sand. "At least he won't come back"

Pandora rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, looking back out.

After their fire died and the two cuddled around Pandora's warm hands, they were awoken to a rustling in the trees around them.

Pandora was the first one awake, she moved slowly, putting her hand over Anders' mouth so he didn't make noise. They were just on the bank of the lake, where they could hide quietly.

The touch of her hand to his mouth caused him to wake with a start. He was now looking at her in a panic. She lifted her other hand up, telling him to quiet. He relaxed as she looked back over the bank slowly. Standing there was the elf she had torched. His sleeve was burned and his arm wasn't that bad off. It seemed to be wrapped. Next to him were two Templars.

She felt her heart sink, she eyed Anders now, who was looking over the bank. Anders looked scared, his eyes never peeled away from the templars.

One of the Templars noticed their heads and the two ducked under the grass.

"There they are sir" The first templar sounded to the older one. The second was missing his helmet, he looked aged.

Pandora lifted her head slowly to look up to the Templars.

"That's the little brat that set me on fire" the Elf pointed at Pandora.

Anders sat up after Pandora, staring at the girl now.

The elder templar walked over and crouched down in front of them. "They are no older than teens" He told his partner. The Man had graying hair, it was showing signs of lose brown hair, growing from its usual cropped style. He was human.

"Tell me younglings, Did you burn this hired hand?" He asked.

Pandora was looking down at her hands, not wanting to speak up. Her hair hid her face.

"She attacked because he attacked us first" Anders protested for her.

"Silence your tongue" The elf growled at Anders.

Anders stood up, "Make me!" He growled at the elf.

The older Templar got in between them, "We will take them to the circle, Calm yourself elf" He then looked to Anders, "Calm yourself, child"

The two templars were apart of a group of five templars and a young teenage elf child. The teenage elf had his hands tied and gloved with enchanted leather.

The templars seemed to have gotten word from the Fereldan circle, where they were heading, that two younger mages were missing.

They disposed of the rouge elf that attacked Pandora and Anders, but now they were in Redcliffe till morning.

The templars had a wagon to hid the children in and fed them bread and some salted jerky.

Anders wasn't hungry, neither was the elf child, but Pandora could eat anything at the moment.

Anders and Pandora were gloved before they went into the wagon.

As Pandora ate, Anders looked over to the elf. The male elf had to be around their age. He was skinny, practically could see his ribs. He wore no shirt, but his leggings were covered with a beautifully decorated cloth. It looked old though, torn and dirty. He wore no shoes. His skin was the color of tree bark if the sun hit it and his only showing eye was an ice green. His hair was a mud covered, strawberry blonde and it covered his left eye, opposite of Pandora's hair. The only thing off about that was a black wrap around the right eye. Unlike Pandora who simply covered her eyes, this elf was actually missing it.

Anders heart sunk in his chest again and began to speak to the elf child. "Hello"

He began, trying to smile.

The elf child simply looked up to him in fear. The ice green eyes were wide, awaiting a scolding, yell, anything ill towards him.

Anders lifted his bound hands, smiling nervously, "I won't hurt you... I promise" he explained.

The elf stared confused at Anders, As if trying to understand what he was saying but still enough fear to answer back.

"Uh... My name is Anders..." Anders tried to carry on a conversation with the elf, "What is your name?" He asked curiously.

The elf raised a brow and then spoke softly in another Language that Anders didn't recognize right off the bat. He then slowly pieced the language together. It was the one he was learning in the tower.

"_~He is slow at speaking...~_" Pandora spoke in Tevene to the elf, understanding the language the first time, "_~He is still learning Tevene~_"

"_~oh... I am sorry..~_" The elf's voice was girlish, and scratched. "_~Tell the blonde that I don't understand him...~_" The elf explained to Pandora.

"_~It.. It takes me a bit~_" Anders finally butted in, speaking Tevene. "_~I am sorry... my name is Anders... what is your name?~_" Anders asked, speaking slow Tevene.

The male elf smiled to Anders, "_~My name is Cornilius Surana~_" He nodded towards Anders, "_~I have never seen anyone with hair so bright... Do you stand out in the sun all day to get it like that?~_" he asked curiously.

Anders' eyes widened at the question and then pouted, "_~No... this is my natural hair color... I think~_" He leaned back and showed Pandora, still wolfing down jerky. "_~That girl who is eating Jerky is Pandora~_" Anders nudged towards the girl.

Pandora didn't look up, still eating her jerky, as if her life depended on it.

"_~I am sorry~_" Anders looked back to Cornilius, "_~She hasn't had a decent meal in a week~_"

"_~Jerky and bread is a decent meal?~_" Cornilius asked, raising his shown brow at Anders.

Anders stifled a laughter and shrugged, "_~I don't know... for the last week we've eaten nothing but apples...~_"

At that, Cornilius tilted his head, his single green eye glowing almost. "_~I love apples!~_"

"_~After this trip, I hate them~_" Pandora finally commented to them, not looking up from her Jerky.

"_~Alright you three~_" The older Templar opened the flap into the wagon, "_~Keep it down and get some rest. We will be at the circle tomorrow night~_" He told them in Tevene.

Anders figured he must have been listening to them talk.

Pandora finished her jerky and flipped away from Anders and Cornilius, to sleep.

Anders sighed and leaned back further.

"_~Anders... what is the circle like?~_" Cornilius asked nervously.

"_~Don't ask Anders. He will tell you all the bad things~_" Pandora called from her corner.

Anders huffed and side glanced at Pandora, "_~Really? Are we going to start this now?~_" he asked.

Pandora looked at him over her shoulder, "_~It hasn't started. Now go to sleep before I find something to beat you with to make you sleep~_" Pandora threatened and then turned back.

"_~She scares me...~_" Cornilius' eye widened in fear.

After saying their good nights, the two boys fell silent, trying to sleep.

Anders huffed, not getting comfortable and not really wanting to go back to the circle. He thought about the templars watching their every move, just to make sure that they didn't turn into an abomination. He had been told that Magic should be used to help man... not rule him.

He didn't understand why or how magic could rule man... Magic wasn't alive.

Magic was apart of them. So that way they lived? He didn't understand his thoughts and slowly shut his eyes to sleep.

Anders awoke mid morning, the wagon was already moving. Pandora slumbered peacefully next to him, her back still facing him. He looked over to Cornilius, seeing he was still sleeping as well.

He stretched, yawning. Dropped his arms to his lap and sat back. Now bored. He looked around, seeing that there was food placed out for them in a small box and three animal skin pouches, with most likely water inside.

Anders reached for one of the water and drank to hearts content. He sighed, leaning back and propped a leg up to rest his arm on.

It was hot, not unbearable, but still warm. He sighed as he heard stirring to his left.

Cornilius was now sitting up, holding his head... well face rather. Where the large eye bandage had sat.

The elf groaned, leaving Anders to wonder what had happened to the reddish haired elf.

"_~Hey, you okay?~_" Anders asked after a few moments of thinking.

Cornilius sat up and looked at Anders with his one green eye. It was like an emerald sitting in the white of his eye. Anders hadn't seen anything like it.

"_~I am alright... my head... my...eye socket still stings...~_" he told Anders in a whisper.

Anders's heart sunk in his chest, making him lose his appetite. "_~...I wish my hands weren't bound.. I'd heal you if you wanted~_"

Cornilius smiled up at Anders, "_~The templars told me that the circle has healers there, waiting for me...~_" He sat up, back straight and stretched his arms over his head.

The boy had barely hit maturity... Anders guessed he had to have been 12 or 13... but now he was thinking closer to 11.

"_~What happened to you?.. You know for your eye...~_" Anders trailed as Cornilius dropped his hands and opened the box, pulling out a piece of jerky.

Before eating it he looked up to Anders, sadly. "_~Are you sure you want to know, bright hair?~_" His eye glossed with soon-be tears.

Anders nodded, "_~Every mage has a story. We shouldn't have to bear it alone~_" He smiled half way to the elf.

Cornilius was chewing on Jerky and nodded to Anders when he was finished.  
"_~Very well then. I am from the Tevinter Imperium. My mother, Older brother and older sister were and are slaves... slaves to a Magistar there~_" He spoke, stopping to see if Anders had questions. After seeing that he had Anders rapt attention, he continued, "_~My Older brother was in a tournament. He is two years older than I.. strong though. Stronger than anyone I have ever seen fight, and he is 15... He and I had heard rumors that the tournament winner could have a boon granted to them. My brother claimed he was going to free my mother, sister and I. My older sister is a mage too. He didn't want to see us harmed. But... I... I messed up once in our Magistar's presence.~_"

Cornilius pointed to his eye, "_~My brother was in the room when He took my eye out of my head...All because I had spilled some wine on him...~_" Cornilius frowned heavily, his small frame now closing in on himself. He held his knees now, looking away from Anders in thought. "_~I was locked away for a day... My brother... helped me escape. He didn't want me near the master anymore... I have him to thank and I will always be grateful for what he has done... I simply pray to the Maker that nothing has been done to him~_" He shook his head, then looked over to Anders.

Anders looked like he was ready to cry.

"_~... I am sorry Cornilius... I am sure your brother is fine~_" Anders tried to smile, in the process letting tears slip.

Cornilius smiled, His sad eye slipping a tear as well. He nodded, "_~Its been a few months since I have seen them. I am sure what ever punishment they dished out on Leto is over now~_"

"_~Is that your brother's name?~_" Anders asked.

"_~It is. I will never forget my brother..~_" Cornilius smiled to Anders and sighed, going back for more jerky.

There was a silence that drew on.

The ride back to the circle was rather uneventful. The three children spoke in Tevene the whole time. Anders liked the practice he was getting and Pandora was annoyed with something he had done.

After arriving and going to the circle's healers, Pandora and Anders had found themselves in the first Enchanters office.

"Would either of you like to tell me why you swam across lake Calenhad?" Irving was an aging man, in silver and white robes. Next to him was the Knight-Commander of this Circle, Greagoir.

Pandora kept her eyes glued to the floor and Anders was watching her freeze in fear.  
He looked up to the two men, "I suggested it. It was a race" He told them, pulling the girl up from her thoughts. "I wanted to see if we could make it"

Irving's lip smirked upwards just a bit, and hid it before Greagoir could see him.  
"they need to be punished, Irving. I suggest a week in confinement" Greagoir told Irving, now turning to the templar.

"That is rather harsh, don't you think? They are just children after all" Irving folded his arms and looked to the two. "I suggest a month of cleaning the chamber pots at the end of the day" He looked to Greagoir, who's eyes widened.

Pandora and Anders watched as two grown men argued for a moment about what their punishment should be. After winning the argument, Irving explained to the two that they would be cleaning chamber pots in the evening for an entire month.

Anders stuck out his tongue, grossed out by the thought of cleaning poop pots for a month.

After leaving Irving and heading back to the healers. They were forced to clean up and dress back into their robes.

Pandora found her robes wonderful while Anders found them confining.

They returned to the sleeping quarters, finding the other teen apprentices getting ready for bed.

Niall and Jowan were the first to greet them and then Karl came behind the two and hugged them. Receiving a swift elbow jab into his gut from Pandora.

"Don't touch me" She warned Karl as he doubled over, holding a bedside to keep himself from landing on the ground.

Anders began to laugh and helped Karl up, "She's been angry all day, just don't touch her"

"We were scared you guys were going to die" Niall began as Pandora smirked towards him.

"We almost did" She folded her arms as Anders sighed, smiling and shaking his head.

He let go of Karl as they listened to her stories of the rouge in the apple orchid. Anders took a moment to look around, seeing if he could find Cornilius. After a few minutes, he hadn't seen the elf.

He sat down on Pandora's bed, now paying attention to her story.

After a few minutes, the room began to quiet down as a clean, reddish blonde haired elf walked in. Cornilius was clean, but his skin was still the color of tree bark. His single green eye shimmered in fear, looking about. His eye covering had been changed to a clean bandage.

An elder enchanter was walking in front of him, telling him where he would be sleeping. They all watched as the enchanter got the elf child situated in a bunk and left him alone. Out of all the apprentices in the circle, Cornilius was the only one wearing a white and gold colored robe.

Anders stared for a moment before turning to the group, "Hey Jowan" He got the standing boy's attention, "What does the white robe mean?" He asked, now looking back to Cornilius. All four followed their eyes to the elf boy, who was sitting on his bunk alone.

Jowan tilted his head, "I don't know...Do you know him?" He asked, looking to Anders.

"His name is Cornilius, he is from Tevinter... Only speaks Tevene. He was in the wagon on the ride here" Anders answered, never looking away.

Pandora walked past the group and over to Cornilius, who looked startled when she approached.

She spoke to him about something and he smiled and followed her back to their bunk.

"_~Hi Cornilius~_" Anders waved as they walked over.

"_~Hello Anders...~_" Cornilius nervously waved back at Anders. He practically hid behind Pandora.

"_~These are our friends, That is Niall~_" Pandora pointed to Niall abruptly, "_~And Jowan... and Karl~_" She told the elf and then looked behind her, at him. "_~Come on... its okay, no reason to be afraid.. they are pansies anyway~_" she smirked back at Niall and Jowan.

The two began to argue with the girl, causing the elf to relax and laugh at their arguments.

Anders ended up watching them quietly. Keeping his focus on them. A warm feeling washed over him as he watched Cornilius take part in the conversation more and the others enjoying it.

Anders knew this wasn't his home... but it was a good substitute for now.


	4. Chapter 4

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Chapter 4- in the pale moonlight/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""ANDERS!" He was called again. He looked up, seeing he had been sleeping on a book, in the library./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"One of the instructors whacked his head with what felt like a rolled up scroll with no wood middle inside./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"He groaned at the beating and sat up. He rubbed the back of his head, at the spot that was now feeling pressure due to the small attack./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Pay attention" The female instructor ordered as she began to carry on her lecture about History of Fereldan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"It had been two years since He bunked with Pandora... since Cornilius joined their little band. It was just the six of them for Diamondback. They had been sneaking down to the tree once a month, just as they promised they would./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders looked up and found Cornilius giggling at him and Niall rolling his eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"They were now getting into their teen years. They were all beginning to grow up... or at least look that way. Cornilius and Anders constantly took turns cutting each others hair, feeling that if anyone else touched their hair... their hair would be dropped from Perfection./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders, and a few others, were also growing a bit of chin hair, scruff and manly looking./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Niall shook his head at Anders as the lecture continued./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"It was also known that now, a few members of their group was getting promiscuous. Anders and Karl particularly had a few secret moments together... Most, if not all were accidentally spotted by their only female companion.. Pandora Amell./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"On more than one occasion, and position, Pandora had stumbled in on Anders and Karl. They would freeze, she would stumbled back out and not talk to them for a few days./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Today was one of those days, actually./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"About three days ago, Pandora had caught the two hiding behind a shelf of books, Anders bent over for Karl to penetrate. She backed out and away from the two. After they were done, they went searching for her, but she was not to be found./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Cornilius found her that night in the chantry room, talking to one of the mothers. Pandora said she needed guidance and peace. But she still didn't make direct eye contact or speak to either Anders or Karl./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"It was day three of that avoidance, and Anders was starting to lose sleep over it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"As the class ended and the three of them stood up to leave, Jowan entered and walked over. "Ah! Great" he walked over to them, "I just wanted to let you guys know that Karl is okay"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders looked up to Jowan, "What do you mean he's okay?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""uh...Pandora broke Karl's nose with a book" Jowan bluntly told them, but coward down and away from Anders, who was preparing to Yell./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""..." Anders's shocked face kept him from really yelling. They waited a moment before he calmed himself. "Okay.. Okay... He probably tried talking to her... which deserved him a slap with a book. Is he being looked at?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Jowan nodded, "As we speak. He is being healed. But... Pandora is missing..." He whispered lowly, to not attract attention from the Templars watching them./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders held his breath. She was really missing this time, they didn't even plan an escape yet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Are you sure?" Anders Stepped towards Jowan. The men were all now raising in height, everyone but Cornilius reaching five feet, eleven inches. "Neely" Anders looked back to Cornilius, "Check the chantry"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Cornilius nodded, grabbed his books and left the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Jowan, check the library." Anders ordered and then looked to Niall, "And you, go help him."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""where are you going?" Niall folded his arms, attempting to be defiant./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders picked up his books, "to see if she is in her bunk" He walked out of the room and rushed back into the apprentice quarters. He walked over to their bunk and pulled her blankets back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"There lied Pandora, sleeping softly and soundly. Her cheeks were scared with burning tears. She was hugging a pillow tightly. Anders relaxed and put the blanket over her shoulders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"He sighed and then walked back out. He went to the healers wing just as Karl was leaving./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Karl!" Anders got his attention, "Jowan said you were socked in the nose by a book" He waited to let Karl finish./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"The 17 year old was lean and tall. Reaching six feet, He stood over Anders by an inch./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Well.. I deserved it. I was trying to talk to Pandora..." Karl sighed, now checking his healed nose, "She told me to stop but I still tried to apologize to her... and then she socked me in the nose with a book" he sighed, resting his hands on his hips, "I assume she is alright?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Sleeping" Anders began as the two walked away, towards the library. "I checked on her first to make sure she wasn't missing"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Karl's face dropped to a thinking face, "You... You really care about her.. don't you?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders raised a brow, "Well.. yes. She is my friend. She is yours too" He explained./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Karl's face scowled, "But you always check on her first, just to make sure she is alright... don't you think that's a little..." He stopped to ponder for a second, "I don't know... Obvious?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders stopped walking and looked at him, confusion written on his face. "What are you talking about?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Karl stopped next to him and sighed, "You look like you pay a lot of attention to Pandora is all" He explained softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders raised a brow at him, "... Wait.. are you jealous?" Anders could feel his lip curve into a smirk, but desperately tried to hold it down./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Karl rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really... I knew you did.. I just didn't know if you knew" He explained quietly. "You know, if You really like her, why do you bother around with other people?" he asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders smirked and shrugged. He knew why... the freedom it gave him. The power to not have Templars telling him what position to use or who to screw was nice to have around. He craved the freedom having consummated with many people gave him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Karl took Anders's silence as his dodge to the question and sighed, "Fine. I am going to rest. Still on for tomorrow right?" he asked vaguely./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders smiled and nodded as Karl waved him off./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders walked towards the Library in silence. His thoughts kept returning back to Karl's accusation of him liking Pandora. She was his friend, one of the closest friends he has had since the circle./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Like?.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders didn't get it till he reached the Library./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"It dawned on him, like a brick to the head... Karl was talking about being with Pandora. Like a lover... actually loving her.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders suddenly became self aware and walked past the Library. He found himself in one of the other apprentice class rooms, where an elder Enchanter, Wynne was giving a lesson on Healing Magic. There were a few apprentices here but Anders remained out of her way. He didn't want to bother, he just wanted somewhere to think./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"As Wynne continued her lesson, Anders stared at the floor in thought. He folded his arms and leaned on a bookshelf./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"He could feel a rise in him, just thinking about Pandora... Under him.. making the sweetest moans...He silently wondered what kissing her would taste like./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"He found himself staring hard into the floor, realizing what he had been thinking about./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"This was Pandora Amell. The angry ball of adorable brown hair that will ignore him and throw a book in his direction if his annoyance had gotten to her. He didn't really understand that thought process... She wasn't mean all of the time. Just when she saw something she didn't want to see or the other five were being silly boys./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Wynne finished her lesson and the other apprentices fled her sight./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders remained leaned up on a book shelf as she walked over to him. "Anders. You have been staring at the floor for some time. Are you waiting for it to open up?" She asked, jokingly of course./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders smiled softly, looking up to his teacher. "Yes actually. I was hoping it would swallow me whole and take me to the Fade" He joked back as she shook her head, laughing softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"She trailed her laughter as she went towards the door, Awaiting him. "You are not here to study healing. You have a grim look on your face... thinking about something?" she then smirked knowingly towards him, "Or someone?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders went over to her and laughed a bit, "How do you always know?" He asked./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""I have eyes and ears Anders. Given to me by the Maker. I use them well" She chuckled to him as they left her lesson room. "Now, who is this you are thinking of, Hmmm?" she mused./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders trusted his teacher, but didn't really want to talk to her about who it was./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""...Yes.. someone.." he began and then whispered, "I don't want to discuss it too loudly..." He offered her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"She nodded and took a turn into the medical wing, "Come then. We will just have to look you over" She offered, showing him the way in./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders shook his head, Wynne was far too cleaver. Anders hoped one day he could be just as cleaver./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"She walked to the furthest bed in the room and asked him to sit. She pulled the curtain to give them just a bit of privacy and He began to speak./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Well.. I've been.. around. But someone brought something to my attention" He began as she folded her arms over her chest in thought. Realizing he had her soft, rapt attention, he continued. "I've realized I've been.. singling out someone... and I've never noticed until... a few minutes ago when it was pointed out by a friend." He explained. "I... I don't know what this is... this craving for the person I am suddenly feeling.." He tried to explain./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Wynne simply smiled, "You are smitten, child. Its as simple as that." She explained to Anders, "Although I am to express that any contact of that sort is forbidden in the circle, I will tell you that you should tell her when you have a secret moment" Wynne explained, "Now go and rest. You need it" She moved the curtain away and walked away from Anders./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders jumped to his feet, now with an idea and a smirk planted on his face./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"~-~-~-~/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Anders, why are we down here?" Pandora asked, folding her arms over her now large bosom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders had dragged her under the tower, to the group's hide away./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Its tomorrow... why are we here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes from sleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders smiled at her, "I had something I wanted to tell you... away from the others" he began as they walked over to the tree. The moon above the tree was almost full. It illuminated the tree with a blue light. In front of the tree were Blankets and pillows that the group had stole down here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders sat down in front of the tree and leaned back on a pillow. "Pandora... is there anyone you've been... I dunno.. That you've had your eye on?" He asked, ending up kind of blunt./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Pandora sat down next to him, Her face healed of the scars that had ran down earlier in the day./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Pandora tilted her head, showing both eyes now. "I don't understand..." she said almost in a whisper./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders pouted slightly and scooted closer to her. "I mean is there anyone you like? You know, want to kiss and hold and..." He trailed a bit, realizing that he was telling Pandora, Innocent Pandora, about romance. He honestly had no idea what romance was himself, but he had to know. If there was any spark from her, He would want to pounce on it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Pandora blushed brightly, finally getting it and looked away. "Maybe... I just don't know how he would feel towards me" She told him softly./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders smiled, a 'he' was a start./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Why?" She then snapped her eyes to him, having paranoia rule her like a king to his country./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders lifted his hands up, "I just wanted to know. We are friends right? We should help each other out... who is he? Maybe I can put in a good word for you"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Pandora immediately shook her head, "No... No.. you don't need to. I am sure the elders wouldn't want us fraternizing at all" she looked away again, her eyes widen and a blush spread upon her cheeks./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Fraternizing huh?" Anders leaned over, a smirk planted on his lips, "So you imagine you and this guy together do you? Pandora Amell... you dirty, dirty girl" He cooed out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Pandora pushed Anders' shoulder and glared at him, "Its not funny!" she folded her arms over her ample chest after and looked towards the darkness. "Its not funny..." she trailed again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""So are you going to tell me who it is?" Anders chimed, he was enjoying this wild moment with Pandora. And he was also happy that there were no objects that could fly towards him in her rage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""No" Pandora said simply, still staring out into the Darkness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Is it... Niall?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""No"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""...Jowan?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Maker, No!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""... is it Neely?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Anders, its someone you are very familiar with" She finally gave him a clue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders pondered for a long moment before lifting his left index finger in discovery, "Karl?" he asked her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"She shook her head this time. "No... No Anders" Her eyes stopped on his, they seemed half open, staring at him in a sultry look. Her eyes almost seemed like stars. She sat up on her knees and lifted herself towards Anders, holding herself up by putting her hands on his knees./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Its you, Dummy" She told him, her face, her lips inches from his own. Her bangs pushed out of the way to show both of her shining, star like eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders' didn't move at first, he was slightly in shock. He thought he would had to have worked harder for her, When she was already imagining them fraternizing around the tower./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""That is why I don't talk to you or Karl for a few days..." Pandora began sadly, still staring at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders realized that he was starting to feel another head move about on his person. Pandora was shapely, curved, a bit thick too. Her hair was long and wavy, Her skin perfectly flawless and calm./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""...I am not all that jealous.. I am just..." Pandora tried to explain, "I walk in on you two more often than not.. and I... I didn't know I wasn'-" She was cut off by a push of lips to her own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders had slipped his hand under her chin and brought the teens together./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-weight: inherit; font-style: oblique; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"'Vanilla?...she tastes of Vanilla...'/span Anders brought her over to him and allowed her to put her legs on either side of his hips, to allow her to feel what she was doing to him. Her dress had to be lifted to her lower thighs just so she could sit on him. They never broke their kiss. It was long and soft. She finally pulled back, breaking the kiss and then looked to him, they were now sitting about the same height, even though he knew she was shorter than he was. Her hands rested on his shoulders and her blush bright as the sun./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders smirked to her, "Well? Did I live up to your expectations?" he asked, feeling the heat in him move the one thing he wanted her to surround./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"She felt him twitch and she quickly looked away. "Anders... I..." she looked back to him, brushing her hair away with her left hand nervously./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders pushed himself closer and nuzzled her nose, "It's alright... I will be gentle with you" he whispered as she smiled for a moment and then nodded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Alright..." she whispered back as he captured her lips once again, pulling himself up, picking her up and placing her back on to the pillows, for her to get comfortable./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders trailed his fingers up her inner thigh, causing her to moan softly, lifting her head back a bit and shutting her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders smiled and began to work on Pandora, getting her to moan and squeek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Within minutes, Anders was on top of her, causing her warmth to surround his heat. He remained focused on her, kissing her, licking her, sucking on her, making her moan./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Although the minutes before this were simply getting her adjusted, she suddenly felt relieved and egged him to continue./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"He promised to be gentle, And Maker knows he was trying his best. He listened to her moan, to her say his name. That made his warmth solidify and made him thrust harder into her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Within time, they found each other reaching their peaks and Anders groaned beast like into her collar bone as she burned his back with her hands, purely accidental. He allowed his release into her and groaned at the burning pain in his back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"He sat up, pulling himself out and his nude body off of her, to stare down at the woman he felt for./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"She was beautiful, ruffled in ecstasy and looking up at him, her hair sprawled around her head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"They were both staring at each other, panting for air./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders finally relaxed and dropped down to her again, getting on her left side to snuggle her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"They didn't say a word to each other./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Until Anders decided to speak his mind.. to speak his heart.../p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Pandora... I... I love you.." He whispered to her as he closed his eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"He was at peace... He felt free, wrapped around her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders suddenly felt something struggle to get up next to him. He opened his eyes, seeing Pandora's naked butt fly by him as she stood./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Pandora?" he called but she was already standing and getting her robes back on as quickly as she could./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER""Pandora? What's wrong?" Anders asked as she took off running into the darkness./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"He heard her climb back up into the tower. Did he scare her? Why did she run away?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" align="CENTER"Anders laid back down and cuddled himself into a pillow. He sighed and drifted into sorrow filled sleep, feeling tears drip down his face to the blanket under him. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.4545450210571px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p 


End file.
